


What Gets Come Out Of Pleather?

by inkyfishes



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyfishes/pseuds/inkyfishes
Summary: Porn Without Plot. Todd keeps Dirk clothed





	What Gets Come Out Of Pleather?

**Author's Note:**

> For Brotzly Week, Day 2: Jacket.

It isn't always like this, but sometime it's just has to be. Dirk drives Todd crazy - in every way possible - and Todd has never been known for his restraint. Sometimes Todd wants everything, immediately, and he's been deliberately irritating Dirk as they climb the stairs to Dirk's apartment, kneading his hands around his hips and squeezing his ass, getting Dirk more and more worked up - eyes darkening, breathing unkempt - until they finally get through his front door and - _finally_ - Todd gets it: grappling hands, hot mouths, fingers wrapped into clothes -

' _Yes_ -'

Dirk pushes Todd against the entrance wall of Dirk's apartment and pins him there, fingers clasping around Todd's wrists, yanking them up so his sides burn, tongue sliding into his mouth, leg pushing against Todd's aching dick and _fuck_  - he's overwhelmed - _overloaded_.

'Oh fuck -'

Dirk pulls away suddenly, releasing his wrists - blue eyes suddenly anxious, searching worriedly. Todd must have whimpered. A good whimper - a _please oh god don't fucking stop whimper_ \- but Dirk doesn't always know the difference and sometimes checks like this, full of disbelief and mistrust, always frightened he's crossed some invisible line that just _doesn't. Fucking. Exist._

Todd grabs him by the tie and yanks Dirk's mouth back against his own. Teeth on tongue, heat and want and need all battling inside his head. Saying over and over with hot, open mouthed-kisses _"I want this, I want you."_

'Mm - oh, bed,' Dirk gasps as Todd switches his assault to Dirk's pale neck, sliding his tongue against the roughness of his end-of-day stubble, teasing the soft skin with his teeth. Sweat and the peppery spice of his hair clay: he tastes so wonderful, smells so good. 'Ah! Oh, for god's - stop it - bed! Bed!'

Todd laughs as Dirk pulls himself away. His soft hair is sticking up in odd directions, his cheekbones reddened and his lips bitten soft. Dirk looks utterly, beautifully fuckable. Todd is a very lucky boy. He doesn't deserve -

 _No_. No, he's past that. That's over. That was before this - the best relationship of his life, the instant connection funnelled into an attraction so strong and vibrant it colours the air between them.

In the bedroom, Dirk smacks on the light and slams down, sitting on the bed. His hands start awkwardly fiddling with his cuffs, underneath his jacket sleeves (yellow, worn now with work, the adrenaline of chases and gunfire seeping into the leather) and Todd has a fantastically filthy idea.

Todd quickly straddles Dirk's lap and peels Dirk's long fingers away from his task.

'Keep it on,' Todd mutters, playing with Dirk's fingers and sliding his ass heavily down and across Dirk's lap. Dirk's eyelashes flutter as he groans.

'Uh - keep - keep what on?'

'All of it. I want you to fuck me in your clothes.'

A pause. Then: 'That's a thing?' Dirk squeaks.

'Everything's a thing,' Todd says, nuzzling Dirk's neck - what Todd can manage to lick without loosening his tie. He'll fuck his perfect boyfriend in his perfect clothes until he's covered in sweat and come. _Yes_.

Todd pulls off his own t-shirt and works on his leather belt. He stands briefly beside the bed to shuck down his jeans and boxers.

'Good god,' Dirk pants, looking powerless, out of control and dishevelled as he looks Todd up and down. 'I don't - I don't think I'll ever get tired of looking at you.'

Normally, compliments make Todd's neck burn with shame and shake his head impulsively, but he can't help but feel sexy like this, seeing the way Dirk's mouth hangs slightly open for him. Hungry. Dirk wants him.

Todd smirks and grabs Dirk's tie. They roll together on the bed, Todd tugging oh-so teasingly on Dirk's tie until Dirk is straddled over Todd.

And _god_. There's something about this. Dirk in his usual pristine clothes - the unblemished white shirt, the oil-slick jacket, the pressed pants - focused so entirely on Todd, and Todd utterly consumed, enveloped. He ruts against Dirk's crotch just to spread a smear of precome over it. Looks up to see Dirk's uncontrollable arousal blistering his cheeks.

' _Christ_.'

Todd flicks open Dirk's fly button one handed as Dirk bends down to taste Todd's mouth. Todd drags down the zipper, a metal grating incongruous with the moaning and panting.

'I can't even take my trousers off?' Dirk says, sounding a bit hoarse. 'My jacket?'

'Especially not the jacket,' Todd says, rubbing his hand fondly across the leather.

'You have to make this so complicated,' Dirk grumbles. 'Sex was so much easier when I wasn't, um. Having any.'

Dirk leans backwards to adjust himself and - with teeth embedded in his lower lip, eyes diverted above Todd and at the headboard - brings his cock out through the slit of his boxers. Todd's mouth waters. _Yes_.

Dirk prepares him so slowly it's almost torture. The roughness of his fingers pressing inside him makes Todd groan and grin. He stops Dirk with a hand around his wrist when he's just on the right side of prepared - he still wants the raw stretch and burn, to see Dirk bite down on his own lip with how tight he feels. Todd wants to be that for him, the thing that brings Dirk sink over the edge again and again and again -

Dirk rubs the last of the lube over his cock and then on the sheets. Todd hooks his legs over Dirk's shoulders. He grins as Dirk moans, almost pained, at the sight below him.

'You're going to kill me,' Dirk mutters.

'Fuck me. Come on,' Todd nudges with his feet, digging his heels against the leather over Dirk's shoulder blades.

Dirk nips at Todd's ankle and then presses in, all in one go. Todd almost screams - flooded with sensation - god it's good, it always is, intense and painful, too much but exactly what he needs. Todd scrabbles against Dirk's sides with his blunt fingernails and feels leather jacket and _Christ_ , he's so open and naked and vulnerable and Dirk is still clothed around him.

'Harder -' Todd moans.

'Todd, you need to adjust -'

'Harder, fucking damn it you asshole, I need -' Todd chokes on his complaint as Dirk grabs around his thighs with hard hands, and starts really fucking him, slamming inside again and again and again. Todd is losing himself to the sensations around him - the heat billowing off Dirk, the rough slide of the cock inside him, the scraping of his back against the sheets.

'Fuck me - fuck me, god, _come on_ Dirk -'

Dirk growls, a deep fantastic rumble in his throat and pulls out. The loss is horrific and Todd's angry enough to punch him but Dirk grabs his hips hard enough to bruise and flips him over on the bed.

Todd barely manages to get a grip on the headboard before Dirk is pushing in again and - oh dear fuck - perfect - _fuck - fuck_ \- he can feel the scrape of the cold zipper on Dirk's jacket against his back, the fabric of Dirk's pants against his own bare legs - _yes, yes_ -

Todd doesn't know if he's speaking. He thinks he's going to choke on air alone. He buries his head on the pillow and bites hard to cover his scream when Dirk pushes Todd's shaking legs out from under him, forcing him down onto the bed. Todd can't do anything under Dirk's weight, the press of his body and the blunt head of his cock pushing in and out, dragging inside him. Todd can feel the sweat on Dirk's shirt behind him, the cotton soaking.

Dirk just keeps going, pressing into him, groaning with the effort and Todd's so close already and Dirk doesn't even know - it's like Todd's just being used, just being fucked to Dirk's rhythm, bent over a table or forced up against a wall - 

Todd comes choking to that thought, shudders rocking down his thighs and digging his fingers into the sheets. 

'Fuck, fuck - so close,' Dirk sounds pained, like he's been holding off - holding off for Todd first. 

Todd laces his fingers with one of Dirk's hands and squeezes it, gasping as Dirk takes what he needs from him. 'Come, come for me.'

'Oh, Todd,' Dirk moans and his thrusts stutter, his fingers squeezing back. After a bone-shaking groan, Dirk collapses onto him, shaking and murmuring against Todd's sweat-slick neck: 'Love you - love you so much.'

Todd kisses Dirk's fingers, hoping his wordless way of echoing the sentiment is understood, and winces when Dirk pulls out. It'll hurt tomorrow. Todd blushes as he realises he's actually really looking forward to that. Like Dirk has branded him, somehow. Todd's cheeks feel hot. He isn't making sense - he's deathly tired. Sleep is calling. The pillow is damp where he's bitten it. Todd moves his head across, catches a look at Dirk - dishevelled, his shirt in parts translucent with sweat, his cock still half-hard and sticking out of his pants, his hair three shades darker.

'You've ruined my favourite jacket,' Dirk groans, sliding his hand through some come which has, inexplicably, made its way to the left breast. 'You're definitely doing the laundry.'

'When have I ever not done the laundry?' Todd mutters, with a grin.


End file.
